


Melted fur

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Dogs, I Wrote the milk tribe to be based around Russian tribes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Yam visits the Milk tribe and sees something quite interesting ...Dogs.
Relationships: Milk Cookie/Purple Yam Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Melted fur

It's not even been a day since Yam came in the milk tribe's village but it already weirdly felt like a home. Every cookie in the village was quite nice and surprisingly knew how to respect the fact that Yam wanted to stay alone sometimes. He expected everyone to act like milk at the beginning of their relationship, following him around like a baby bird but in the end, it was a lot more peaceful than he expected. He liked it, kind of. It wasn't as good as the time he spent alone in the championship arena when he still was champion, but it was better than most places he's been to. That, and even if he liked being alone, having milk around was still pretty nice. He could be a little stupid sometimes and didn't really know when to stop talking but he was someone Yam genuinely enjoyed being around. 

Yam woke up in the house that milk gave him when they arrived together at the village. Even if he was used to sleep with milk next to him now, he really appreciated to be all alone for once. He got out of his bed and stretched. After seeing how snowy it was outside, he expected his bed to be covered with layers and layers of sheets to keep him warm, but the house was pretty warm. After all of these centuries spent in the cold, the tribe must've really mastered the art of making comfortable houses. 

The cookie walked towards the fridge to see what there was to eat. It was mostly meat but there were also some milk and a few vegetables that he didn't know much about. He decided to cook himself a quick little meal before dressing up and getting out. 

Yup. It was definitely still awfully cold outside. Yam shivered, not used to this kind of temperatures. It was pretty weird to come from a volcano and get this right after. 

He started wandering around to find his partner. Most people wore similar clothes in this place, so it was pretty hard to find one specific individual. It was quite understandable thought, with temperatures like this, covering up with the warmest clothes possible was pretty important. 

The cookie wandered around the village trying to find him, but also trying to find things to do. There was a small building dedicated to raising cows and chickens, a weaponry, some place to store clothes and medical materials, but most structures were simply houses. Nothing really interesting to see. Yam kept wandering around until he finally found something that caught his eye. It was a huge enclosure, built a little bit away from the habitations, filled with ice cream dogs. The group was playing around in the snow, barking at each other so loudly that the cookie wondered how he didn't notice them sooner. He felt his heart beat faster and faster. It had been quite a while ever since he got to see a dog close, and these looked pretty friendly. He started walking towards the enclosure with a smirk, and quickly the dogs approched him. 

"Hey there furballs ... Watcha doing ?"

Milk, who was also looking for his partner, happened to stumble upon him getting closer to the dogs. He immediately gasped, understanding what was going on, and yelled as loud as he could 

"YAM ! WATCH OUT !!"

immediately, the dogs started barking, all teeth out, almost jumping out of the little park to bite Yam. 

"What the hell ?!"

Yam backed off as Milk rushed to calm the dogs down. 

"It's okay, it's okay, he's a friend ! Calm down, shhhh ... Yeah, it's good ..."

"Why did the dogs attack me ?! Aren't they supposed to be domesticated or something ?!"

"They are ! I'm really sorry, I didn't think you'd go to see them without me and I didn't tell you about it. Here most dangerous creature have some vivid colours and I think that your purple hair made them think you were a danger. They're very careful, after all there's a lot of bears and wolves around. Please forgive them ..."

"Tch. Well I hope they're not going to jump to bite my arm off now."

"They won't, I promise ! Here, let me show them that you're not a danger."

Milk walked towards Yam, grabbed his arm and brought him closer to the dogs. The whole pack kept growling and sniffing the hand of the man intensively. 

"Now now, don't be mean. He's my friend, be good and tell him you're sorry, okay ?"

They slowly stopped growling and became a lot calmer with time passing by. After a little while, one of the dogs started licking the man's hand and pretty much everyone else joined it. 

"I like that a lot better."

"They like you ! I told you they were just a bit scared. Do you want to get in ? I'm sure they'll want to play with you now."

"Heh. Sure, why not."

He carefully walked in the enclosure and like he expected, the dogs immediately tried to jump on his and asked to for affection. It had been quite a while since he got to experience something similar. It was a nice feeling. 

"I told you they would like you ! Usually they don't trust stranger that much, you're quite lucky. I remember how much they growled at Dark Choco, he couldn't even pet them !" 

"These puppies must have good taste then. They see who's an asshole or not."

"Yam !"

"I'm joking, I'm joking. 

The two cookies stayed a little while with the dogs before finally getting out to get something to eat, a little sad to leave them behind. But Yam couldn't stop thinking about them. The only thing he had in mind were these big balls of fluff filled with affection.

"Hey milk ... Do you think we can keep one ?"

"Huh ?"

"The puppies. I like them a lot. There's this one I saw that was pretty nice to me and kept playing with me, it had a fur covered with caramel and was overhall just... pretty nice. Do you think ... We could keep it ? Bring it along with us ?"

" ... Do you want it ?"

"Yes !! I mean- ... It's not the most important thing there is but if we could take it I'll appreciate it."

"Sure thing. Just make sure to give it a name so we can get a tag before we leave."

"I - ... Thank you."

Milk smiled. Really, coming back to his village was a good decision


End file.
